Outerwear such as raincoats, parkas, windbreakers, and performance outerwear frequently becomes wet during use in rain and snow. Additionally, it is common for outerwear users to remove outerwear during use, for instance as the outside temperature rises, as body heat rises due to exertion, and/or as inclement weather passes and rain gear and other protective clothing is no longer needed, but such users may want to keep the outerwear nearby. Carrying unneeded outerwear can be cumbersome, particularly when both hands are needed for activities, or when the outerwear is wet.
A common strategy for dealing with unneeded outerwear is for a user to tie the sleeves of the garment around their waist. However, this is not a secure means of carrying the garment, and it may become loose or fall off, particularly during activity. Additionally, tying a wet garment around the waist can cause the user's clothing to become wet, and the garment may not dry properly, particularly in the portions wrapped tightly around the body (e.g., the arms).